Writers and Alchemists - Search for the Formula for the Philosopher’s Stone
Introduction October 31 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is a collaboration event which will run from 2018/10/17 to 2018/10/31 13:59 JST. Collect Clues to transmigrate Edogawa Ranpo and Kikuchi Kan, unlock decor, and obtain 2 new memorias. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Limited-time Characters View the recollection "Research Report on the Philosopher’s Stone" (Second Recollection) to acquire collaboration characters, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Status *The characters are locked at level 20. *They cannot enter “weakened”, “breakdown” or “final words” states during battle. *Their corrosion values will be automatically restored after battle. Function *They cannot be party leaders. *They cannot be repaired, used in Ensouled Book Delve, or have Blossoming. *They will be added to the Writers' Register, but will disappear from the Main Library after event ends. At the end of the event *After the event ends, the collaboration characters will be traded for memorias. (FullMetal Alchemist - Edward Elric and FullMetal Alchemist - Alphonse Elric Memorias respectively) Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. Claming the third recollection will unlock the event shelves. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many Clues the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection. The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for Clues. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their Clues, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Recollections shows the event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the Rusty Keys dropped randomly from the six event tainted books to access a special map "？？？？". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the Clues gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and Clues. Tips *Having Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 Clues. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria FullMetal Alchemist - Philosopher's Stone on your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Distorted Gears obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Distorted Gears. **However, fusing the memoria to higher levels does NOT count for extra multipliers (i.e. A max-level memoria would have the same effect as a level-1 one.) Exchange Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Alchemy Book - Book 1 '''2 Alchemy Book - Book 2 3''' Alchemy Book - Book 3 '''4 Alchemy Book - Book 4 5''' Alchemy Book - Book 5 '''6 Alchemy Book - Book 6 7 ???? |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x1~5 x1 x3 x175 x1 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3 x1 x2 x190 x1 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x3 x1 x3 x172 x1 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x2~6 x2 x3 x195 x1 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x4 x1 x2 x1 x1 x1 x210 x1 }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x2 x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 x270 x1 }} }} |-| 3-1 = |drop_item = x∞ }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 17 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Collaboration